


Laundry day

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Laundry, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Sakuya you were my gay awakening so you deserve happiness with ur himbo gf, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cottagecore lesbians, ghibli type beat, they have their own lil cottage, this is cheesy but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some domestic fluff for meisaku.
Relationships: Hong Meiling/Izayoi Sakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this!

“Sakuya look at the clouds today. Aren’t they beautiful?” Meiling said from the front yard. She laid down to look at the sky. The clouds were quite beautiful. Rolls of what looked like white cotton candy dotted the bright blue sky. It wasn’t just limited to the sky, the ground had lush green grass and beautiful wildflowers. The greenery would gently sway with the occasional warm breeze. Weather usually was nice in gensokyo (aside from a few incidents), but today it was perfect. Sakuya stepped out from their small house with a small basket of laundry.

“They are quite beautiful. Are you comfortable on the grass? I could get you a blanket.” Meiling heard her girlfriend reply.

“I’m good, I should help you with hanging the laundry anyway.” Said the red head with a toothy grin. Even mundane tasks like hanging the laundry would be fun on a day like this. So soon the couple made their was to the clothes line and started hanging up laundry.

Both Sakuya and Meiling knew that Sakuya could just freeze time and do this by herself. But where would be the fun in that? In those simple tasks they could talk, kiss, laugh, and just enjoy each other’s company. There was one important detail about this task they had forgotten though. Meiling had done laundry a grand total of 3 times.

First was the bed sheets, seeing as they were flat and rectangular Sakuya thought Meiling could handle it. Instead after hanging up their pillow cases, she found their bed sheets tangled up akin to a sailor’s knot.

“How on earth did you manage to do that?” The maid mused. 

“I- uh, agh-um. I’m not sure how to be honest.” Sakuya left out a soft chuckle. She then reached up to untangle the cloth. But she couldn’t reach it high enough to undo the knot.

“Meiling dear, could you give me a boost? I can’t quite reach it.” Meiling was more than happy to oblige. Piggyback style Sakuya was hoisted up where she was well above the close line. She was then able to do the knot with her articulate hands and placed it in the correct way. 

“You can set me down now.” When she reached the ground Meiling was rewarded with a small kiss on the cheek. The two had been living together for some time already, nonetheless still blushed in response to any affection. The bed sheet in its proper position waved back and forth in a relaxing manner. 

“Haha that looks much better. I really couldn’t live without you.”

“Well one day you will, so I’ll teach you how to do it properly.”

And so Sakuya did. Hands touching hands she guided Meiling on how to hang a pillow case and their duvet cover. Once they had finished hanging their bed sheets Sakuya went back inside to grab their clothes. In the meantime Meiling went back to staring at the clouds. 

The white clouds seemed to both contrast and compliment the blue sky. Meiling noticed how it was just like her and her girlfriend. She lost that train of thought when Sakuya walked towards her in a sundress that she hadn’t been wearing before. 

“The weather is getting warmer so I thought I should change.” Meiling continued to stare at her. Her mind was filled with thoughts about how cute she was. Meanwhile a blush crept on her girlfriends cheeks.

“Does it look bad? I thought it looked nice-“

Meiling interrupted her “No! I just can’t handle how cute you look in that dress!” Now they were both blushing. Meiling cursed herself in her head for saying such a cheesy thing out loud.

After some silence, Sakuya thanked Meiling continued quietly walking to the clothes line. The couple didn’t have a ton of clothing so it was a fairly easy task. Meiling was able to figure out how to navigate clothes thanks to the instruction of Sakuya. It wasn’t all work, there was chatting and the silver haired maid caught her girlfriend staring at her in her sundress.

“You do look pretty in that dress.” Meiling felt that compliment would smooth over the awkward words of earlier.

“Thank you. You always look nice in your uniform.” Despite her formal way of speaking Sakuya had a gentle, intimate tone. She paused before continuing to talk.

“You know this seems a bit odd but when I look up at the sky, I can’t help but feel reminded of you.”

Meiling wondered if her girlfriend had read her mind earlier. Upon closer thought, the clouds were the thing that reminded her of Sakuya.

“You know I think the same thing. Only with the clouds. Not in a “gloomy bringer of darkness way” but the clouds like today when they’re all soft and pretty.”

Sakuya giggled, “I’m glad you don’t see me as a bringer of darkness. I promise just like the clouds returning to the sky I’ll always comeback to you.”

They then finished hanging up the clothes. Making most of the weather, the two decided to have a small picnic outside for 4 o’clock tea. Sakuya brought out the fine china teacups in addition to a thick wool blanket, and Meiling brought out the pastries Sakuya had baked earlier. 

“Did you bring the kettle?” Both of them asked at the same time. Neither of them had so Meiling went inside to grab it. Finally they sat down and had tea ending with Meiling resting her head on her lap. 

The clouds were darkening suggesting a storm so the maid had to disrupt her girlfriend’s tranquility so they could avoid getting wet. The two quickly packed up and went inside. Sakuya was right, there was a storm. Hearing the clatter of the rain against the window Meiling realized that the laundry was still out on the rack and she was out the door before her girlfriend could say anything.

Meiling was able to make it halfway to the clothesline before Sakuya appeared before her.

“You know I have time stopping powers right? I could’ve just stopped time and grabbed everything. I made a careless mistake not bringing in the laundry, but you don’t have to get wet because of my mess up.” the maid looked concerned more than anything.

“I’m sorry! It’s really not a big deal though. I’d get wet so you could relax and enjoy the rain.” The rain started falling harder.

Sakuya stepped closer to Meiling with their faces inches only a few inches apart, “Well we’re already soaked along with the laundry, so let’s make the most of it shall we?”

Meiling closed the gap between them and kiss Sakuya. When they parted for air the redhead noticed her girlfriend was on her tiptoes. So she scooped her up and Sakuya initiated another kiss. Meiling thought about how perfect everything was. They were soaked to the bone and ridiculously in love. But it had to come to an end before either one of them got a cold.

Once again inside, Meiling lit a fire in the chimney to warm them up, and they fell in a comfortable silence. Both of them silently prayed that each day could be as romantic and wonderful as this one. Both of them audibly expressed that the storm would end before they ran out of clothes. Until late into the night they sat by the fire just enjoying the other. When they finally retired to bed, Meiling heard one line muttered by Sakuya before the redhead fell asleep.

“Thank you for being my sky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering where I found dress inspo I got it from https://yande.re/post/show/331220
> 
> Side note: would it be allowed for me to post my works again but translated into another language?


End file.
